Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{10})^{-6}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{10})^{-6} = 9^{(10)(-6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{10})^{-6}} = 9^{-60}} $